The Shining Heralds
Friede Falmark has spent years building up a guild, training them for when a time would come for use. History Founded not long after The Second Orc War, Friede Falmark laid the foundation of the guild to be set within her home town of Oakham. It is here the guild primarily resides. There is a small grouping within the City of Haven, where they try to recruit and also have a place for guild members to stay when they travel to Haven. They have sided with Ergonia for as long as it has been around, members coming and going, some generations living with the guild since it has been founded. Due to how the town of Oakham has grown over the years, many of the inhabitants of the town are part of the guild itself, with over half the town being part of The Shining Heralds. Organization Commander: The leader being Friede Falmark, there are certain individuals that are in command of groups within the guild, be a marital group, magical group, or a combination of the two. They receive orders from the leader and the second in command directly. Lieutenant: Each Commander are allowed to appoint 2 Lieutenants. They are aides to their commanders, helping when needed and taking command when the commander isn't around. Herald Captain: These men and women are in charge of the Heralds within the group. The get the orders from the Commander or Lieutenants, however the Commander may be feeling. They look over their group with care and trust. The size of their group can vary depending on how long a Herald Captain has been in the position or the actions they show on the field. Herald: The main bulk of the army that is the Shining Herald's. They are those seen coming into help at that last moment, bringing up the morale of those that thought all was lost. Each one can hold their own against a grizzly bear. When amassed together, they can become quite the force. Bearer: Bearers are those that are not as capable to be a Herald, but have some martial ability that may be of use. These are usually archers, siege workers, or have a different capacity. Bearers are certainly able to climb ranks. Heraldite: Those that are new to the guild, show little martial ability, or were born into the guild. Another word for them would be recruits. Harbinger: These select few are chosen by Friede herself. They act as her personal guard, go on missions she would deem to dangerous for the regular guild members to go on. Each one has to be able to spar with Friede and try to hold their ground. Even then, the training they undergo is much more difficult and rigorous than that of even the Commanders. The current number of Harbingers stands at 7. Their ranking is above that of Commander, due to how their martial prowess and ability to lead. Members [[Friede Falmark|'Friede Falmark']] - The current leader of the guild. She ultimately decides who goes to which rank, and sees to the growth of everyone. She will often be seen over watching the training grounds of the guild. [[Roland Falmark|'Roland Falmark']] - Son to Friede Falmark, he has been with the guild for as long as he knows, while also growing up with other families within the guild. He currently wanders about Ergonia as an adventurer. Category:Guild Category:Organizations